


Remade

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Castiel, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: When Cas put Dean’s body back together after Hell, he remade Dean to be his Omega





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Can I get a kind of s4 au, where before going to hell Dean was an alpha, but Cas res'ed him as an omega so the first time Dean realizes what happened to him is when he meets Cas and Cas brutally makes Dean submit? I guess that'd be pretty non-con, but whether there's actually any sex is up to you.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, August 2014

“Right, and why would an angel rescue me from hell?”

Castiel looked at Dean seriously. “Because you are my destined mate.”

Dean laughed. “No way, buddy. I’m an Alpha, and I’m pretty sure you are too, angel or not.”

“You are correct that I am an Alpha. But you are not.” Castiel stepped closer into Dean’s space. “When I remade your body, I remade you as my mate.” Castiel’s hand reached out to grab Dean’s hair in a firm grip. “My omega mate.”

“What?!” Dean tried to jerk away, but Castiel’s grip was tight.

“I can already see you will need to be persuaded.”

“Persuaded into what?” Dean demanded.

“Persuaded to submit.” 

Castiel yanked hard, and Dean was horrified when he reacted by baring his neck to the angel. Submitting on instinct, like an omega.

“No!” Dean tried to break free, grabbing Castiel’s wrist.

“Submit!” Castiel used his super human strength to push Dean to the ground. “You are my omega and my mate, and I am going to claim you now.”

“No, I’m not an omega!” Dean continued to object and Castiel shoved him into a position of submission on the ground. Castiel easily held both of Dean’s arms behind his back with one hand, using the pressure from that hand to press Dean’s face to the ground while the other hand tugged Dean’s ass up to present. 

“You are an omega, Dean.” Dean felt a hand brush over his back and suddenly he was completely naked. “Feel the way your body is reacting to being dominated.”

“I’m not…” Dean stopped as he felt something he’d never felt before. Slick was starting to trickle out of his hole. Impossible.

“You see, you’re already wet for me.” Castiel ran a gentle hand over the swell of Dean’s ass. “Now, it’s time for you to be a good omega bitch and submit to your Alpha. But first you must be punished for disobeying your Alpha.” The hand lifted and Castiel laid three hard smacks to Dean’s ass. Dean yelped in pain and then went red with humiliation and shock as slick gushed out of his channel and down his legs.

“My good omega bitch wants to be fucked, don’t you?” 

Dean wanted to object, but he was in shock. Slick was continuing to leak out of him and his cock was hard. 

“Answer me!” One more smack landed on Dean’s ass.

“Yes, Alpha!” Dean replied without thinking, thrusting his ass back and up as slick gushed out again. 

Dean couldn’t deny it. He was presenting to an Alpha with slick coating the inside of his legs. He was an omega bitch. 

It was at this moment that Castiel’s thick cock slammed into Dean, not giving him a moment to adjust before he was fucking him hard and fast. 

Dean yelped and tried to pull away. “What, no! Please!”

Castiel growled and slapped Dean hard on the ass several times as he continued to fuck him. “Submit to your Alpha!”

Dean whimpered and cowered in submission, pressing his face to the floor again. Castiel’s hips smacked hard against his ass and Dean was humiliated by the sound and feeling of his wet slick streaming out of his hole and down his legs. His body was eager to be dominated; his cock was hard and pleasure was racing through him to match the pain. 

Dean let out a sound that was a mix of a moan of pleasure and a grunt of pain as each thrust pounded him into the floor. As he let himself sink into complete submission he felt the pain start to fade away until he felt only pleasure as Castiel’s teeth bit down at the back of his neck. 

Castiel didn’t release the bite, but kept his teeth firmly clamped down on the skin of Dean’s neck as his knot began to fill and tug on the rim of Dean’s ass. Castiel continued to fuck into Dean hard until his knot grew too big and he was forced to continue with sharp and shallow thrusts that yanked the knot back and forth directly across Dean’s prostate. 

Pleasure was filling Dean’s whole body as he was claimed by it’s first ever knot. Dean screamed as the most intense orgasm of his life was ripped from him.

Castiel groaned through the teeth on Dean’s neck as he came with one last hard thrust, his huge knot shoved deep inside Dean. 

He finally removed his teeth from Dean’s neck and pressed a kiss to the spot. “My good omega bitch.”

Dean’s face burned red as he took stock of himself. He was still pressed into submission with his ass in the air, but he was willingly holding the pose even though Castiel was no longer holding him down. His legs were drenched in his own slick, his belly was streaked with his own come, and his ass was stretched full with an Alpha’s knot.

He was an omega. A mated omega bitch.

Dean sighed and ducked his head, baring his neck to his Alpha in submission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
